


Remembrances

by SunKrux



Category: The Lost World (tv series), lost world - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-23
Updated: 2004-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKrux/pseuds/SunKrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still own diddlysquat. New Line, Over the Hill Gang, and whoever else own <i>The Lost World</i> and characters. I'm just borrowing the characters, again. I promise to return them when finished.</p><p><b>Author's Notes:</b> Takes place sometime after <i>Finn. </i>Episodes referenced: <i>Barbarians at the Gate, Tribute, </i>and<i> Tapestry.</i> Fan fic referenced: SunKrux's<i> No More Surprises</i>. Sorry, Malone and Veronica fans, but they are not in this fic. I didn't have time to worry about that. Yet again, I procrastinated on another challenge deadline. ;) Entered in: Seeking Summerlee Fan Fiction Challenge</p><p><b>Thanks:</b> To my wonderful beta diva, DNash for making me look good and for her input. I would also like to thank Zak and FiTanna for their input as well.</p><p><b>Dedicated:</b> This fic is for CMS. I shall miss you my friend.</p><hr/>
    </blockquote>





	1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Still own diddlysquat. New Line, Over the Hill Gang, and whoever else own _The Lost World_ and characters. I'm just borrowing the characters, again. I promise to return them when finished.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Takes place sometime after _Finn._ Episodes referenced: _Barbarians at the Gate, Tribute,_ and _Tapestry._ Fan fic referenced: SunKrux's _No More Surprises_. Sorry, Malone and Veronica fans, but they are not in this fic. I didn't have time to worry about that. Yet again, I procrastinated on another challenge deadline. ;) Entered in: Seeking Summerlee Fan Fiction Challenge
> 
>  **Thanks:** To my wonderful beta diva, DNash for making me look good and for her input. I would also like to thank Zak and FiTanna for their input as well.
> 
>  **Dedicated:** This fic is for CMS. I shall miss you my friend.
> 
> * * *

"Come on, Marguerite, you promised," the youngest member of the Treehouse whined from just outside her door.

 _Why did I promise her anything?_ the tired linguist wondered as she slowly got out of bed.

"Finn, it's not even light out yet!" Marguerite yelled, while she searched in the dark for her clothes. She deliberately took her time getting dressed, all the while complaining under her breath about the exuberance of Finn.

Roxton could hear her grumbling from his room. _Finn has no idea what she's getting herself into_ , he thought as he left his room. He realized he'd better hurry if he wanted to avoid any bloodshed; Marguerite was going to require coffee and plenty of it. He was certain that she was unaware that he had heard her during the night. He wondered why she had been so restless then and wistful the day before. He had hoped her mood would change with the new day. _No such luck old boy,_ he told himself as he prepared the much-needed elixir to calm Marguerite.

Finn had overheard Marguerite and Roxton the night before reminiscing about a certain field, and her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Roxton had tried to explain to Finn that the field was a special place, but the young woman wouldn't listen. She hounded the couple until Marguerite relented and promised to take her there.

By the time Marguerite emerged from her room, Challenger and Finn were at the table having breakfast. Roxton was standing at the top of the stairs, cup in hand. While discussing the field the previous night, he had noticed that Marguerite still seemed a little wary of going there. Not that he blamed her after what happened on their first excursion to that area.

"Marguerite, I'm sorry," the considerate lord whispered as she took the cup from him.

"Thank you. About what?"

"For not getting Finn to listen last night. I know you're not as excited to go as she is," he explained.

Marguerite rolled her eyes. "I'm not as excited as Finn is about a lot of things. No one should be _that_ excited this early."

Roxton chuckled as he escorted her to the table. By the time the couple made it there, Finn had already washed up her dishes and was returning from the kitchen. Marguerite barely started to eat when—

"Hurry up, let's go!"

The unenthusiastic brunette glared at the younger woman over the rim of her cup. "Finn, I am going to finish eating before traipsing off into the jungle with you. If you can't wait, please, be my guest and go without me!"

"Finn, why don't you check your pack to make sure you have enough supplies," John suggested, hoping to buffer any impending argument.

"Yes, Finn, a capitol idea," Challenger added. He had picked up on Marguerite's less than exuberant mood when her yelling at Finn had woken him up. He had spent most of the night in his lab working on an experiment. He was certain that Veronica and Ned would return soon, and with the addition of Finn, he was worried they would run out of food.

Finn looked at the two men and then at Marguerite. She started to speak again.

"FINN!" Roxton and Challenger shouted simultaneously.

"Ok, ok, keep your shirts on, boys. I'll go check," she said, duly chastised. She quickly left the area.

"Thank you," Marguerite said quietly as she finished eating. Once she had finished she started to clear her plate, but Finn came virtually out of nowhere to whisk plate, cup, and utensils away.

"I'll get these. You should go check your pack and ammunition before we leave."

Marguerite took a deep, calming breath before she left the table. She retrieved her hat, pack, and gun belt. After checking her ammunition she called, "Finn, let's go. I'd like to get back before lunch!"

"Maybe I should go with you. You know, keep an eye out for raptors," Roxton suggested.

"Don't you dare! Other wise you'll be going with her, alone!" an unamused Marguerite hissed.

"I was only joking."

"Well don't joke about that. The only reason I'm taking her is so she'll leave me alone."

"Ok, I'm ready," Finn called out as she approached the couple.

Marguerite turned and entered the elevator, followed by Finn. Roxton waved as the lift went down.

"Are you sure they should be out there alone?" Challenger asked.

The hunter shrugged as he watched from the balcony. "I don't know. Sooner or later they have to learn to get along. Although Finn isn't helping any; she has to learn that Marguerite is not a morning person."

"That's true. Finn hasn't picked up on Marguerite's subtle hints about that," the visionary laughed.

John walked over to the gun rack and gathered his gear.

"Where are you going?" George inquired.

"I'm going to follow them, at a safe distance. Marguerite isn't really in the mood to do this. I don't want them to run into trouble without backup," the hunter explained as he entered the lift.

As the elevator descended again, Challenger headed to his lab.

Marguerite and Finn walked in one-sided silence. Finn would ask questions that would go unanswered. Marguerite's mind was elsewhere. _I wonder if they remember what today is,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder if they realize that it's been nearly three years since he disappeared._

"Marguerite!" Finn called for the fifth time, looking at a field full of flowers.

"What?"

"Is this it?"

"Is what it?" the distracted woman asked. Then she realized where they were. "Yes, this is it."

"It's beautiful. I don't understand why you don't like this place," Finn commented as she headed down the small hill.

"Finn, be careful. There could be raptors about," Marguerite cautioned.

"You worry too much," Finn called as she explored the flowers of various hues.

"And you're too chipper," Marguerite mumbled. She stood on the hill, looked out over the flowers, and recalled the dream she'd had last night. She had dreamt of the day that Summerlee had saved her from Dieter. She'd been sure that he would ask her about it later and was surprised when he never mentioned it. She remembered the conversation they had, had later that night.

* * *

He noticed her standing out on the balcony. He knew she was recalling the day's events and decided she needed a little cheering up. Arthur poured two glasses of sherry and carried them out to the balcony.

 _Nothing a little amontillado won't cure, I warrant._

 _I never got use to the quiet, the night, darkness. Sometimes it's almost…_

 _Palpable?_

 _Yeah._

 _You wonder if it will ever be daylight again. Sometimes you pray it won't. So you loose yourself in flowers, trees, looking at life under a microscope instead of living it in the world. Cowardly perhaps, but much easier on the heart._

 _You did a very brave thing today._

 _Nature, nurture, my dear._

 _I don't follow._

 _When we crashed on this blasted Plateau I left more than London behind._

 _Care to elaborate, Professor?_

 _The people we were, or thought we were. Things we did. What do they matter here? Marvelous opportunity really; how many people get the chance to recreate themselves? Here's to new beginnings._

 _I'll drink to that._

* * *

Roxton was glad he'd followed the two women; it was clear Marguerite's mind was elsewhere. As he approached them, he spotted marauders moving in.

"Finn, Marguerite, raiders!" he yelled as he ran for the small hill.

Marguerite was jerked out of her reverie by his shout, followed closely by the sound of arrows flying past her. Without thinking, she began to run. She didn't hear Finn or Roxton, nor did she hear the angry men they fought.

Once Finn and Roxton managed to chase off the marauders, Roxton stood still, listening, and looking, trying to figure out which way Marguerite had run. After searching the area, he noticed some branches that had broken in her flight. He started after her.

Before Roxton had warned Marguerite and Finn, Marguerite's mind had begun to replay the events of that fateful day two years ago. She couldn't go through that again, so she had just run, trying to evade the vivid memories made sharper still by the sudden attack. She didn't care which direction; she just had to get away. When she finally stopped she realized she was standing exactly where Tribune said he'd gone over the waterfall.

That's where Roxton and Finn found her. She was standing too close to the edge for the hunter's comfort. He continued to walk silently closer, not sure if she'd heard them.

Finn didn't understand what was going on. "Roxton, what's the matter? Why is she acting like that?"

Roxton motioned for Finn to be quiet.

The dark haired woman turned her head slightly, indicating that she knew someone was moving closer. She knew without looking who it was.

"This is where he went over," she reminded him.

"I know, Marguerite, I know," Roxton replied, realizing what she must be remembering.

Confused by their words, Finn inquired, "Who?"

"Arthur," the rugged hunter answered.

"Who?" the puzzled young woman repeated, wondering if he'd finally cracked and was talking about Challenger's pet beetle.

"Summerlee, Finn. Arthur Summerlee," Roxton snapped. He was too busy watching Marguerite to really pay attention to Finn's questions.

"Geez, no need to rip my head of, big guy," Finn responded. She noticed a ledge and sat down. _This is gonna take all day,_ she thought.

"It's all my fault, you know," Marguerite whispered as he moved closer.

Roxton stared at her, bewildered,, "What are you talking about? What's all your fault?"

"Arthur falling," came her quiet reply.

"Ok, I'll bite. How is it your fault?"

"If I hadn't given Drakul…" she started and trailed off.

"Wait a minute. You think that because you gave Drakul what he wanted, it's your fault Arthur fell?" John asked, turning her to face him. "Marguerite, you know as well as I do that Drakul was a madman and would have killed you and the professor if you hadn't told him about the hydrogen gas."

"He was right behind Veronica and me. I should have protected him."

Roxton shook his head, trying to keep up with her scattered train of thought. "How were you going to do that with an injured leg?"

"It wasn't that bad."

"Right," he scoffed. "You could barely walk on it."

"I should have protected him!" Marguerite repeated emphatically. She felt guilty that she had crossed the bridge before the others. If only she had been paying closer attention to the men on the other side, she might have been able to save Summerlee.

Roxton watched as the adventuress wrestled with her culpability, finally realizing what had been bothering her for the past couple of days. She missed Arthur. He slowly started to smile, "Let's go home."

"What? We're leaving? We just got here. I wanted to pick some of the flowers," Finn whined.

Roxton looked at Finn, "We'll come back another time. I've had more than enough excitement for one day. It's not safe here anymore. Those marauders could come back," he finished, still smiling.

"What are you smiling at? This isn't funny," Marguerite demanded as he took her hand and started to lead the way home.

"I'm not laughing, just smiling, that's all. It's not a crime is it?" John asked as they continued towards home.

Finn followed in annoyance, not learning anything more about the flowers or Summerlee. _Maybe Challenger will be able to explain all this,_ she thought.

The three traveled at a quick, quiet pace. Marguerite had taken the lead and was obviously in a hurry to get home. She wanted nothing more than to be alone. She didn't want the others to see how much she missed the professor.


	2. Chapter 2

With no one home to interrupt him, Challenger began to clear away some old crates he'd been meaning to get to for months. He also took the time to jot down a note here and there as ideas for a food substitute came to him while he worked. As he made his way through the boxes, he came across small, leather-bound notebook he'd never seen before.

"Where did this come from?" he wondered as he opened it up. He soon recognized the handwriting. "Ah Arthur, you old goat you. When did you stash this in here?" he questioned as he began to read.

 _My dear Challenger,_

 _If you are reading this, then it means I have left this world. I knew once we made it to this Lost World of yours that the chances of me returning home alive where limited. Thank you for goading me into embarking on this most wonderful of adventures. While we do not see eye to eye on most things, I do admire your quick mind and zest for knowledge. I am constantly amazed at your every day genius. Stop blaming yourself for the unfortunate happenstance that trapped us on this Plateau. It is not your fault._

 _I have every confidence that you will no doubt get yourself and the others off the Plateau someday. Until then, use this time to be your best, learn about and from the others. Remember again what it is to live and love so that when you get home to that lovely wife, you will remember how much you love and missed her._

 _Please take care of yourself and watch over the others. You've no doubt picked up on the feelings of Lord Roxton and Miss Krux. Watch that they do not tear each other apart before they get to know one another. They need each other more than either of them will ever know. Watch over Malone, he's a bit like me when I was a lad his age. Watch over dear Veronica as well. I have every faith in you to keep an eye on our friends and return them home safely._

 _You will find a letter for each of our friends tucked into the pocket of this journal, please deliver them once you have found them. Thank you for the most thrilling adventure of my life and for being a respected and admired colleague and trusted friend. I shall miss you._

 _Yours Respectfully,_

 _Arthur Summerlee_

Challenger slowly looked through the rest of the empty journal until he came to the pocket. Tucked inside were four letters, one for each of the remaining members of the Challenger expedition and one for their hostess. The solemn scientist pulled out the envelopes and tucked them near the letter Arthur had penned for him. George placed the journal on the desk and went back to work. For a few minutes he had a hard time focusing on the task at hand and every so often he would wipe his eyes. He was so wrapped up in his work that he didn't hear the others return.

Once they made it home, Marguerite dropped her gear near the lift and made a beeline for her room. Roxton and Finn weren't even out of the elevator by the time they heard her call, "I'm not feeling well, so I think I'll lay down for a while."

Finn bounded down the stairs to tell Challenger about the flowers and the marauders.

Roxton picked up Marguerite's hat, gun belt, and rifle and returned them to their proper homes. He wandered around the living area and finally gave into the urge to go check on her. He was not surprised to find the curtain that sufficed as a door drawn closed—a clear sign that she didn't want to be disturbed. He stood at the doorway for a few moments more and then headed back up to the living area.

Roxton could here Finn's excited voice rising from the lab as she shared the adventure she just experienced.

"And while Roxton and I were fighting off the raiders, Marguerite just ran away. I don't understand her. Why did she just run like that?" Finn questioned.

Challenger looked at the young woman. "Well Finn, maybe Marguerite was remembering what happened to her the last time she was at that field. Before you came, Roxton had taken Marguerite there to cheer her up. Unfortunately for them, raptors were in the area. As you well know they move fairly quickly and one of them attacked Marguerite. She was laid up for a while as a result," he told Finn.

While Challenger related the story, Roxton made his way down to the lab.

"Whoa! A raptor attacked Marguerite? I thought everything in the jungle was afraid of her," Finn exclaimed in amazement as Roxton entered.

"You two want to keep your voices down? Marguerite might hear you, you know," he admonished.

Finn looked guiltily at the stairway. "Do you think she'll come down here?"

"Not likely. I think she's asleep. I don't think she slept well last night."

"So who's this Summerlee you two were talking about at that dried up ol' river?" Finn asked, lowering her voice.

Roxton and Challenger shared a wistful smile.

"Professor Arthur Summerlee is a world famous botanist and a member of this expedition. Unfortunately he is no longer with us," Challenger answered.

"Did he die?" Finn wondered.

Roxton smiled. "At first we thought maybe he did, but a couple of years ago we all received a message from him. He's not dead, but he's not here either," he finished.

"Wait a minute, how can he be not dead and not here? Either he's dead or he's not," Finn inquired as she followed.

"He's not dead. We don't know where he is, but he is not dead!" Marguerite bit out as they emerged from the lab. She hadn't been able to fall asleep as she had hoped; Finn's talking had kept her awake.

"Uh, how long have you been out here?" the worried young woman asked.

"Long enough."

"Marguerite, I'm sure she didn't…" Roxton started.

"Mean it? Of course not; she never does. After all, everything in the jungle is afraid of me, why shouldn't she be?" Marguerite finished as she turned to leave.

"Marguerite let me explain…" Finn moved to block Marguerite's retreat.

"Finn, I've heard enough from you," Marguerite lashed out. "When are you going to start listening to others? Last night Roxton tried repeatedly to tell you that he'd take you to the field another day, but you wouldn't listen; you kept bugging us to take you. So I volunteered in order to shut you up, so you'd go away and leave us alone. Then you wake me up with your, your…"

Roxton got between the two women. "Marguerite, it's not her fault. Calm down. It's ok, I know how you feel," he explained, hoping to cool her off. He gradually placed his hands on her upper arms and pulled her towards the balcony.

Finn moved to follow, but Challenger walked up to her and gently squeezed her arm. "It will be all right, Finn. Let Roxton and Marguerite talk. I don't think she's really mad at you. Hurt by your comment yes, but not angry."

"Then what's her problem? I don't get it." Finn looked up at the man she'd come to love like a father.

"Before you came, a lot of things happened to her, to all of us. Some of it good, and some bad. Malone decided he needed to find himself and left without saying good-bye. Then Veronica left to find out about her parents and why they left. Then Marguerite came close to achieving the reason she funded this expedition only to have it taken away by someone else," Challenger explained.

"So she's taking all that out on me?"

"She doesn't mean to, just like you didn't mean to say what you said about her, right?"

"I didn't really mean it, but she does scare me some times. She can be so cold and calculating one minute, and the next she's like your best friend. I don't understand it."

"Give her time. You'll learn to understand and appreciate her more. I dare say you'll even grow to love her. I know we all have. She didn't make it easy, that's for sure."

Wanting to give Marguerite and Roxton some more time alone, Challenger said, "Finn I need some help down in the lab. Would you please come help me?"

"Sure thing, Challenger," Finn replied, tossing one more perplexed glance toward the couple on the balcony.

The two went down to the lab and were soon busy at work.

Roxton watched as Marguerite struggled to contain herself. He knew she was still upset about what they had discussed at the river's edge. She was leaning against the rail, arms folded and head slightly bent facing the jungle. Without even seeing her face, he knew she was fighting back tears.

"You know, right about now if he were here, he'd be calling us to dinner or something. Anything to interrupt us," Roxton offered, moving closer to her little by little.

"Do you remember that time after we returned from the north?" Marguerite whispered.

Roxton chuckled softly as he remembered. He'd come very close to kissing her then. "Yes. He always had lousy timing."

"It wasn't always lousy. If he hadn't refused to start the prop, Dieter would have shot me," a weary Marguerite said, turning, eyes shining, to face the man she loved.

Roxton looked at her standing there trying to fight her emotions. He didn't move for fear that she'd pull back. When she moved closer to him it caught him by surprise. She reached out and took his hand. It was all he needed; he pulled her into his arms.

"Marguerite, I miss him as well. We all do."

"I know. It's just so hard. First Summerlee, then Ned and Veronica. I'm scared that soon I'll be all alone. I know I make it seem like that's what I want…" she said, unsuccessfully fighting back tears.

"I know that's not really what you want. So does Challenger, and Finn is learning," Roxton comforted as he gently rubbed her back.

"Do you know what today is?" Marguerite asked, pulling away just enough to see Roxton's face.

"Yes, I do. It's the day Summerlee disappeared."

Marguerite smiled knowingly as she remembered their conversation from the night before. "Is that why you were trying so hard to convince Finn that you'd take her to the field another day?"

"I can't put anything past you can I? I thought maybe if we had a picnic and I gave you the chance to talk in your own time, that you would cheer up," the handsome lord responded as he wiped away her tears.

The fiery heiress gazed at the man before her wickedly. "You know me too well, Lord Roxton. I believe I will have to do something about that."

Before he could respond, Finn came bounding back upstairs with Challenger running after her.

"Hey, look what Challenger found! He was cleaning up while we were away and he found this!" she exclaimed triumphantly, waving the journal Challenger had found earlier.

"Finn, that belongs to me! Now give it here!" the exasperated scientist shouted as he snatched at the book. He inadvertently knocked it out of her hands, and it went flying.

It landed binding-side up at Roxton and Marguerite's feet, and the envelopes came spilling out. Before Finn could grab them, Roxton bent down and picked everything up. He slipped the envelopes back in the journal.

"What's this George?" the nobleman asked as he handed the journal back to its owner.

"It's a gift from Summerlee. I found it earlier when I was cleaning. I was going to share it with you all later, but Finn found it and decided it couldn't wait," the visionary explained.

"Where did you find it? I wonder when he hid it," Marguerite mused as they moved to the living room.

One by one they all claimed a seat save Challenger. He opened the journal again and pulled out the envelopes. "These are letters Summerlee wrote for each of you. Sorry, Finn, not you," he elucidated as he handed an envelope to Marguerite and then Roxton.

"Who are the other two for?" Finn wondered.

"They are for Veronica and Malone," Challenger replied as he tucked them back in the journal.

"Let's hear what they say!" the excited young lady insisted.

"Finn, they are for Veronica and Ned, not you. We do not need to read their letters," Marguerite stated as she stood.

"Marguerite, what's so special about Summerlee, anyway? I mean Challenger and Roxton told me, but I want to know what you think," Finn inquired.

Marguerite looked at the young woman as she collected her thoughts carefully before replying, "When we first arrived here and we settled into a routine of sorts, he was the only one who actually had trust in me, even though he wasn't sure he should." That said, she made her way to her room.

"Hey, aren't you going to read your letter?" the youngest Treehouse dweller called.

"Not right now. Finn. Besides, it's none of your business," the older woman replied.

"She's right, you know. These letters are private and you shouldn't pester them to share if they don't want to," Challenger instructed, hoping it would sink in.

Finn sighed in defeat. "Ok, I won't bug you all about it."

"See that you don't, or next time Marguerite gets upset with you, I won't stand in her way," Roxton said.

Finn looked intently at John for a few seconds, trying to decide if he was serious or not. Roxton chuckled a little as he rose to leave. Finn smiled, realizing that he was just teasing. He left the room, leaving Finn and Challenger alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Marguerite placed the letter on her dresser and then removed her boots. For a long time she sat on the end of her bed and stared at the envelope, unsure if she was ready to read its contents. Finally giving in to her peaking curiosity, she stood, took the envelope, and moved to the head of her bed. After making herself comfortable and spending several minutes turning the envelope every way imaginable, Marguerite finally opened it and slowly unfolded the paper within.

 _My dearest Miss Krux,_

 _As I write this I am reminded of your compassion and how it surprised Challenger. Thank you for giving an old man something to hold onto in a time of need. When we first met I was intrigued by your sophistication and your audacity at joining the expedition to this marvelous Plateau. I'm sure it will astonish you to know that I am aware of at least some of your sacrifices during the Great War. You gave up so much to help so many who may never know what those sacrifices cost you. I will say no more as I know how much you appreciate secrecy._

 _I am also reminded of how much you and Lord Roxton argue and fight against the feelings you two have for each other. Do not be afraid to trust in him. He is admirably loyal. Don't let his bravado fool you; he is just as afraid as you are._

 _I know that you are searching for something, anything, to connect you to a family you never knew. I hope that some day you will find it. Until then, trust Challenger, Malone, Veronica, and Roxton to be the family you never had. Do not be afraid to love them as much as I have grown to love you._

 _Marguerite, you are an amazingly talented lady with the tenacity to beat the odds. I am honored to have you as a friend and equal. I fear I shall miss you the most._

 _Always and sincerely your friend,_

 _Arthur Summerlee_

Marguerite carefully folded the letter and returned it to its envelope. Wiping away the grateful tears she had shed while reading, she searched for a special hiding place to store this treasure. Reaching under the table that served as her nightstand, she gently wiggled out a box that housed a few other mementos that she wanted no one else to know of. She opened the box and quickly placed the envelope on top, then closed the box and returned it to its hiding place.

Once she was sure the letter was secure, she splashed some water on her face and made her way to the door.

* * *

As he walked down the hall towards his room, Roxton thought he could hear muffled crying coming from Marguerite's room. He would check on her later once she'd had time to compose herself. First, he would read what Summerlee had written.

Upon entering his room, Roxton made his way over to the window. He gazed out at the jungle for a bit before he opened the envelope.

 _My dear Roxton,_

 _I find writing this letter to you hardest of all. When first we met I was unsure of what to make of you. Imagine my surprise and pleasure to learn that you were nothing like I had anticipated; sadly I had imagined you to be a somewhat bombastic man-about-town. I'm grateful that you proved me wrong._

 _I am very sorry for your loss. I know how difficult it must have been for you to loose not only your brother, but your father as well. Your calmness in the face of danger amazes me, as did my discovery that despite the selfish front you put up, you are intensely protective of those you care about. You never fail to put others' safety before your own.. I am thankful that you posses such qualities as loyalty (especially to Challenger), honor, and compassion._

 _I am very aware of the attraction you and Miss Krux have for each other. I hope that you will prevail with a cooler head and teach her what she fears in you is precisely what she should embrace. Miss Krux is very special to me and I would hate to see her hurt in any way. There is much you do not know about her. Prove to her that her trust in you is not misplaced._

 _I know of your actions during the Great War and applaud your willingness to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. I am blessed to count you among my friends._

 _Always and sincerely your friend,_

 _Arthur Summerlee_

John closed his eyes for a few seconds to control the flood of emotion threatening to overcome him. Opening his eyes, he folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. Then he opened a drawer in his dresser, tucked the envelope underneath the clothing, and closed the drawer. Once that was taken care of, Roxton headed out of his room.

* * *

With both of their minds elsewhere as they emerged from their rooms and headed for the main room, Marguerite and Roxton bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't watching were I was going," the nobleman spoke first.

"I guess I wasn't looking either. Sorry, John."

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, fine. You?"

"Couldn't be better. Shall we go see if dinner is ready?" Roxton asked, offering his arm.

Marguerite placed her hand on his arm and they continued up the stairs to the living area.

Challenger and Finn had fixed dinner while they had retreated to their rooms. Finn kept her distance from the older woman, unsure if Marguerite was still upset.

Roxton pulled out a chair for Marguerite and then Finn. Challenger and Roxton then both sat down. They ate in silence for a few minutes. The men could tell that Marguerite was trying to work out how to apologize to Finn. Every now and then Marguerite would look at Roxton, hoping he would help her out some how, but to no avail.

Understanding that she was on her own, the linguist took a deep breath, "Finn I…" she started.

"Yes?" the young blonde looked up hopefully.

"I wanted to… What I mean is, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I've had a lot on my mind and you being the way…" Marguerite ventured on.

"It's ok. Challenger kind of explained it to me. I'm sorry I was such a pest last night and this morning," Finn offered, when she realized that Marguerite was having a hard time apologizing.

Marguerite smiled at the newest member of her family. "You know, maybe some day soon you and I should take a trip to the lake, just the two of us."

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," Finn responded, smiling.

 **The End**


End file.
